Segundas oportunidades
by Diggea
Summary: Severus Snape entró en la casa de los gritos sabiendo que iba a morir, que no saldría vivo de ella y con la angustia de no poder cumplir su última promesa. Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos; ¿y si le salvamos la vida?
**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcáis es de J.K. Rowling, lo que no, fruto de mi imaginación y sólo por diversión.**

 ** _"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos"._**

 __ Tengo un problema, Severus_ dijo Voldemort en voz baja._

 __¿Ah, sí, mi señor?_

_¿Qué ves Harry?¡Harry!¿Qué ves?

Era Hermione, que había quedado detrás al avanzar por el estrecho y bajo túnel que llevaba a la casa de los gritos.

_Es Snape,_ susurró_ Quién tú sabes le pregunta por la varita.

La varita de saúco, la varita más poderosa del mundo. Probablemente el Lord pensaba que Severus era su verdadero dueño, era él el que había matado a Dumbledore aquella funesta ocasión.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Desde la muerte del mago, había querido medirse con Snape. Le reconcomía el recuerdo del enfrentamiento que tuvieron antes de que el mago desapareciera en la noche, iluminada por el resplandor anaranjado de la hoguera en que se había convertido la cabaña de Hagrid. No tuvo oportunidad, el maestro de pociones interceptaba sus hechizos una y otra vez y se quedó sin poder vengar la muerte de su mentor, de su amigo, de Dumbledore... como él hubiera querido hacerlo, acabando con la vida del traidor o, al menos, hiriéndole profunda y gravemente. La furia que le embargaba en aquella noche se le subía ahora a la boca del estómago: amarga, ardiente, incontrolable.

Así que ahora las tornas habían cambiado, ¿no?, ahora sería Snape el que no tendría la más mínima oportunidad de salir victorioso. Imposible que pudiera hacer algo en contra de Voldemort.

Sabía que no debía pero, se alegraba. Enormemente. ¿Qué mejor destino para el traidor que ser traicionado por su propio amo? La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, dicen, y el que le habían puesto por delante era muy dulce.

_¿Qué dicen, Harry?_insistía Hermione.

_Creo que va a matarle.

La chica ahogó un gemido.

_Se lo merece, ese sucio murciélago traidor...

_ ¡Ron!

_ ¿Ni ahora vas a dejar de defenderle? ¿Después de lo que le hizo a Dumbledore?

_¡Callaos los dos!_ ordenó Harry_ ¡Van a descubrinos!

_Harry...

Harry no quería escuchar la súplica de Hermione, ella siempre le había defendido. Sobre todo, desde que en el primer año en Hogwarts Quirrell confesó que era el contrahechizo de Snape el que entopecía el suyo. Pero no existía defensa posible. Ahí estaba, todavía pidiéndole al Lord que le dejara volver a la batalla, ¡para buscarle!. ¡Para entregárle al Lord!. "Se te acabaron las burlas, Snape, se te acabó la suficiencia" ¿qué fué lo que le dijo? "Aprenda a tener la boca cerrada y la mente abierta"

La mente abierta... ¿Qué pretendía decirle? ¿que acaso se le escapaba algo?¿Y qué habría de escapársele del Avada que lanzó a Dumbledore?

Voldemort seguía hablando.

 __¿Por qué las dos varitas que he utilizado han fallado al atacar a Harry Potter?_

 __No... no sé responder a esa pregunta, mi señor._

 __¿No sabes?_

Harry sintió la ira de Voldemort penetrar en su cabeza como un clavo. Ya no era Harry Potter, era Lord Voldemort, contándole a Snape cómo profanó la tumba de Dumbledore y se apropió de su varita mientras el profesor le escuchaba pálido como la cera y seguía pidiendo ir al castillo a buscarle. Era extraño, ¿por qué no se defendía? Se quedaba ahí pasmado, esperando recibir el maleficio fatal que acabara con su vida.

¿Severus Snape podría evitar su inminente muerte?, ¿bastaría con que le dijera al Lord lo que pasó en la torre de astronomía, que fué Draco Malfoy y no él el que desarmó a Dumbledore... que era el rubio de Slytherin el propietario de la varita?... al menos lo fue un tiempo, hasta que Harry se adueñó de su varita al escapar de la mansión.

_ Harry, tenemos que hacer algo...

_¿Hacer qué, Hermione? Es un traidor y un asesino, se lo merece_ Ron escupía las palabras_ ¿quieres que Harry se exponga, que se enfrente a Quién tú sabes para defenderle?

_¡Callaos los dos!_ dijo Harry.

La mente abierta, la mente abierta... la lista era Hermione, si había algo qué descubrir sería ella la que lo encontrara. Ese pensamiento seguía rondando en su cabeza... ¿Por qué no delataba a Draco para salvarse? Un traidor era un traidor, siempre. ¿No?

El dolor de la cicatriz le penetraba como si estuviera cortándole el cerebro, se abstrajo como pudo para recordar aquella noche. Nunca la olvidaría. Draco desarmó a Dumbledore gracias a esos preciosos segundos que el gran mago empleó en petrificarle bajo la capa invisible. Llegaron los mortífagos, animaban al rubio para que acabara con él. Draco, que casi se lleva a dos personas por delante (Ron incluído) para acabar con el director del colegio... Sin embargo el de Slytherin dudaba: no tenía valor para hacerlo o, tal vez, su conciencia aún no estaba lo bastante dañada para no entender las consecuencias de sus actos. Snape llegó al final, Dumbledore le rogó... ¿qué le rogó? "Severus, por favor..."

_Chicos, tenemos que intervenir.

_¿Estás loco, Harry?_protestó Ron_ ¿Crees que podemos enfrentarnos a, a... eso?

_ ¡No, Harry, no!

_¡Por fin entras en razón!_ el pelirrojo le susurró a Hermione.

_Tchist!

Volvió a mandarles callar. Harry no veía bien por la rendija y se movió un poco a la derecha.

Fue un instante fatal.

Severus quedó un momento de frente al muchacho, mientras esquivaba la dura mirada del Lord.

Y le vió.

Los ojos negros de Snape se clavaron en él como agujas candentes, llenas de odio, antes de desviarse de nuevo hacia su señor. Harry apretó la varita e hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que se prepararan. Ahora le delataría y se acabó todo.

¿Qué era eso? Snape seguía insistiendo en que Voldemort le permitiera volver a Hogwarts a buscarle. No era posible, Snape le había visto, estaba seguro y sin embargo le decía a su amo que el chico estaba en el colegio.

La duda que le había hecho pensar en ayudarle se hizo más fuerte porque era incomprensible que en esa situación y siendo quien era, no hubiera anunciado su presencia a su amo, a voz en grito.

Voldemort hendió el aire con su varita y la burbuja que protegía a Nagini comenzó a flotar en dirección al maestro de pociones.

Los ojos negros de Snape volvieron a cruzarse con los suyos, fulminantes y severos, Harry podía oir las palabras imperativas dichas con odio en su cabeza: lar-go-de-a-quí.

Harry retrocedió dos pasos.

No tenía sentido, no tenía sentido que sus últimos instantes de vida los empleara en echarle en lugar de en defenderse o... o de delatarle.

Potter contempló un momento más el cerúlero rostro del mago que se había aliviado un instante al no sentir el rayo mortal de Voldemort herir su carne, pero que esperaba con estática aceptación su fatal destino a manos, o mejor dicho, a dientes de Nagini.

_¡Preparaos!_gritó Harry.

Antes de que Ron o Hermione tuvieran tiempo de protestar, Harry lanzó un hechizo contra la pared que les separaba y esta estalló derrumbada en gruesos cascotes.

Lord Voldemort se giró sorprendido y la burbuja de Nagini quedó suspendida en el aire, a medio camino de su objetivo. Una risa macabra adornó su rostro al comprobar quién era el intruso.

_Harry Potter..._pronunció con lentitud.

Pero Harry no quería empezar un diálogo. Embravecido por una furia ciega, por la certeza de que uno de los dos, tarde o temprano, tenía que morir, atacó con toda su habilidad y su fuerza. Ron y Hermione, cogidos de sorpresa, tardaron en reaccionar el tiempo que tardó el señor tenebroso en pronunciar el nombre de Harry y después lanzaron los dos sobre Voldemort, cada uno con su propia furia y su propio miedo agujeándoles.

Los tres chicos se emplearon a conciencia, mientras el Lord, sorprendido por una parte y enfebrecido por otra, no dejaba de desviar e interceptar los impactos de las maldiciones del trío.

Harry cayó, golpeándose en el brazo, su varita rodó por el suelo y él gateó torpemente para cogerla, agachado para esquivar las maldiciones del Voldemort. De repente, su varita aterrizó acertadamente delante de él, Snape la había arrojado con pericia y tras cerciorarse de que la cogía, el maestro de pociones se volvió hacia la burbuja que protegía a Nagini, rompiéndola en mil pedazos con un potente conjuro.

_¡Ron!

La voz de Hermione aguda por el terror, espoleó a Harry a lanzar a ciegas un protego que envolvió a sus amigos en un grueso escudo en el que el crucio de Voldemort rebotó.

Enfadado era decir poco, desatado, completamente loco de furia, el Lord miró hacia el chico a cuatro patas en el suelo y se tropezó con la figura ondulante de Nagini que se contorsionaba sin protección en el suelo. Ataca, ordenó en una lengua que sólo la serpiente y Harry pudieron entender. El magnífico aninal se impulsó en el aire contra Harry pero Snape se interpuso:

_¡Sectumsempra!_gritó.

Gravemente herida por el hechizo de Snape, Nagini se enroscó sobre sí misma.

Amo y siervo se miraron un segundo. Voldemort con la mirada ardiente, incrédulo ante el acto de su mortífago. Snape en cambio, sujetaba sus ojos con fría determinación y sin mediar palabra comenzó a lanzar maldiciones indiscriminadamente tanto al Lord, como a su mascota.

El señor tenebroso retrocedió sorprendido y asediado por los cuatro magos que le acosaban. Podría con ellos, pero Nagini aún seguía aturdida, enroscada e indefensa y Voldemort desconocía cuántos Horrocruxes habían sido destruidos.

El señor oscuro dibujó un amplio círculo con su brazo y la onda que generó hizo caer al suelo a los muchachos y al propio Snape. Tuvo menos de un segundo para decidir a quién mataba primero o, si en cambio, sacaba de allí el que probablemente era su último salvoconducto a la inmortalidad. Estiró el brazo y llamó en parsel. La serpiente malherida se lanzó hacia él y juntos se transformaron en una nube tóxica y turbia que escapó volando por una mal asegurada ventana.

Ron lo celebró en el suelo con un alarido de triunfo.

Snape fue el primero en levantarse y con largas zancadas se dirigió hacia Harry, elevándole del suelo, tirando de su ropa con una sola mano.

_¡Potter! ¿Cómo ha sido tan estúpido de venir aquí?

La fuerza con la que hablaba empujó diminutas gotas de saliva hacia el rostro del chico.

_¡Eh, debería estar agradecido!_protestó Ron, agarrando el brazo por el que sujetaba a Harry_ ¡Le ha salvado la vida!

_ ¡Cállese, Weasly! ¡Usted tampoco ha hecho gala de una gran inteligencia!

_ ¡Tranquilizaos, por favor!_ intervino Hermione con la voz aún aguda_ Voldemort se ha ido, pero no tardará en volver. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

_ Habló la voz de la razón... _ se burló Snape.

El mortífago, no, el definitivamente ex-mortífago, sujetó a la chica con la otra mano en la que aún sostenía la varita. Hermione le miró aterrada.

_¿Qué pretende? ¡No es posible...!

Los cuatro aparecieron con un chasquido en el despacho de Dumbledore, en su antiguo despacho más bien, ahora era el despacho de Snape.

_ ¿... desaparecerse en los terrenos del colegio?_ continuó Snape la frase a medio pronunciar por ella con su habitual tono despectivo_ Permítame informarla, señorita Granger, de que ser el director de Hogwarts tiene sus ventajas.

_¡Dumbledore no pudo en aquella ocasión en que...!

_Dumbledore,_ interrumpió el mago conteniendo el tono airado, dejando a las palabras salir entre sus dientes_ no era un Slytherin.

_¡Oh, cállense ya!_ ordenó Harry visiblemente afectado, el muchacho les recriminó que perdieran así el tiempo. Luego, más tranquilo y tras cerciorarse de que sus amigos estaban bien, les ordenó que fueran a informar a los profesores de lo sucedido y del nuevo "aliado" que les acompañaba. Le pidió que se aseguraran que nadie le tomara de nuevo por un enemigo.

Snape y Harry se quedaron a solas, separados por un incómodo silencio.

_Gracias _Harry habló honestamente a lo que Snape contestó con un gruñido_ Por no delatarme a Voldemort.

_¿Sorprendido Potter? Evidentemente, su estrechez de miras no podía ver en mí más que al traidor que esperaba ver.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

_ Siempre estuvo de nuestro lado.

_Siempre no,_ matizó Severus_ pero sí en los últimos tiempos, desde que... sobreviviste.

_Gracias.

Volvió a decir Harry sin saber qué más podría expresar para excusarse con el hombre que tan valientemente le había protegido, a costa incluso de ser tachado de cobarde y traidor por todos.

_ Dumbledore le pidió que le matara ¿verdad?, en la torre.. le suplicó.

Snape asintió con una seca cabezada.

_ La maldición que le afectó el brazo le consumía_explicó_. Yo sólo.. aceleré las cosas.

_También lo hizo para proteger a Draco, igual que ha hecho antes, al no decirle a Voldemort que fue Malfoy quien desarmó a Dumbledore, por lo de la varita.

Snape estaba visiblemente incómodo, no todos los días le acusaban a uno de dos buenas acciones.

_No deberíamos perder el tiempo,_ recriminó Severus_ ahí fuera se está librando una guerra.

En ese momento, la voz de Voldemort resonó en todo el castillo, decretando una tregua, dando un plazo para entregar a Potter.

El chico hundió la cabeza entre los hombros agobiado por el peso de su responsabilidad.

_Debo entregarme_ dijo_ es lo mejor.

Snape asintió gravemente. Así que Dumbledore había tenido razón, el chico aceptaría su cruel destino. Severus a duras penas podía creerlo y sus ojos negros brillaron con algo parecido al orgullo, a sentirse orgulloso de un muchacho irritante, torpe y vanidoso que se había convertido en un hombre prudente, sensible e inteligente, tal y como su madre fue. La mirada del mago se ensombreció al ver a Potter y su expresión triste y decidida.

_No sólo eso Potter, no sólo eso...

Harry sintió sobre su alma las funestas palabras de Snape. Él era un Horrocrux más, el último que el Lord creó y por tanto, estaba condenado desde la primera vez que sobrevivió a su maldición mortal. La pobre esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort se desvaneció.

_No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto_ pronunció el chico.

Snape se impresionó por sus palabras, por la madurez del muchacho, por la valentía con que afrontaba todo. Volvió sus oscuros ojos hacia el retrato de Dumbledore que dormía plácidamente. Él hubiera sabido qué decirle.

_Confía en él, Harry, dijo que lo había pensado mucho y que llegado el momento estarías debidamente preparado para enfrentar todo esto.

_Gracias_volvió a decir, un poco sorprendido de que el odiado profesor hubiera pronunciado su nombre.

¡Qué mundo tan extraño!, pensó Snape, él le enviaba a la muerte y el chico le daba las gracias.

_Sólo una cosa más, señor Snape_" señor Snape", pensó Severus sonaba mucho mejor que maldito cobarde_¿Por qué hizo todo esto? Protegerme.. ya sabe, todo eso.

Snape apretó la boca en un gesto tozudo.

No había pensado explicarle cuál era el motivo de que le hubiera ayudado en el pasado o de que estuviera dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo en el presente.

Harry se extrañó de la expresión de Snape que parecía haber viajado a otra parte.

El mago recordó en un segundo la primera vez que la vió y comprendió que era lo más bello y bueno que hubiera visto nunca, comprendió que su triste corazón había encontrado en ella un refugio. Recordó verla crecer y empezar a amarla, sin precisar en qué momento, como si ese sentimiento no hubiera nacido, sino que hubiera estado ahí... siempre. Recordó la certeza de saber que su amor no era correspondido y que a pesar de todo él nunca, nunca, jamás, podría dejar de quererla. Recordó irla perdiendo... y cómo su mundo se iba haciendo cada vez más sombrío , más oscuro, menos bello. Recordó el insulto que definitivamente les separó, fruto de la rabia, de los celos. Intentó pedir perdón, un perdón que sabía no merecer. Intentó rendirse ante la evidencia y dejar que fuera feliz, aunque fuera con otro... Recordó su mayor pecado: condenarla a muerte. Recordó la vida que había vivido desde entonces, una vida vacía consistente en proteger al hijo del hombre que odiaba para conservar lo que quedaba en el mundo de la mujer que amaba...

_Mírame_ ordenó Snape volviendo a sujetarle por un brazo.

El chico era idéntico a su padre, pero tenía los ojos de su madre. Podría dejar este mundo mirando esos ojos.

Harry sintió la intensa mirada de Snape clavada en sus ojos con una viveza inusual, como si buscara algo en el verde iris, como si le mirara pero sin verle a él.

_Hay cosas, señor Potter, que no pueden explicarse. Piense solo que... era una deuda que tenía pendiente.

El chico asintió, se encogió de hombros y se marchó a enfrentar su destino.

Definitivamente, ahora podía ofrecerle su respeto, se lo había ganado; pero el secreto amor que anidaba en su alma, ese por cuyo recuerdo se había mantenido firme en su propósito a pesar de los peligros, eso no se lo podía mostrar.

Severus sacudió su brazo enérgicamente, aferrando su varita.

Aún quedaba lucha. Era posible, más que probable realmente, que este fuera el día de su muerte a menos que el destino le ofreciera una segunda oportunidad igual que la que le había brindado el hijo de Lily.

De una forma u otra, tanto si vivía como si no, por fin lucharía a cara descubierta y en el bando correcto.

Y ya nadie le llamaría ni cobarde, ni traidor.


End file.
